Hidden Family Ties
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Peyton wants to get away from the drama of Brooke and Lucas’s upcoming parentage and Jake wants to take his daughter away from Nikki. Peyton learns she has a big sister in a town called harmony…. full summary inside Passions crossover
1. peyton learns two things

A/n: this story is co written by lildreamer09 and myself after seeing the recent episode of one tree hill the idea came to me I hope you like it enjoy  
  
- RMSOBlue  
  
Summary: Peyton sawyer wants to get away from the drama of Brooke and Lucas's upcoming parentage and Jake wants to take his daughter Jenny away from Nikki. When Peyton learns she has a big sister in a little town called harmony she jumps at the chance to escape but finds herself jumping from one town of drama to another. Passions/one tree hill crossover  
  
Quick note: this set after "to wish impossible things "the whole auction dates thing started during the day and the midnight kiss thing never happened but the dates went the same as the show except time wise **: thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Peyton learns two things  
  
"Hey Peyton its Luke I was wondering if you could  
  
meet me at the river court its about Brooke..., just  
  
come as soon as you get this message "  
  
That was the recording Peyton found on her answering machine when  
  
she got home from Nathan's apartment she quickly left a note for her  
  
Dad and rushed out of the house she was worried because the tone in  
  
Lucas's voice didn't sound good she parked and headed over to the  
  
court. She saw Lucas waved then walked over she stopped when she saw  
  
Brooke sitting next to Lucas she looked like she had been crying"  
  
Brooke are you ok what happened" Peyton said worried about her  
  
former best friend. Lucas who looked rather pale put his arm around  
  
Brooke and said "Brooke thinks she might be pregnant "Peyton blinked  
  
she couldn't believe what she was hearing "oh my god sweetie are  
  
you ok" Peyton said giving her a hug "no I'm not ok I'm going to be fat  
  
and swollen "Brooke said beginning to cry again "calm down Brooke  
  
you don't know for sure, if you want I can go get a pregnancy test"  
  
Peyton offered seeing the state the two were in. Brooke nodded at  
  
Peyton's offer "thanks Peyton, I didn't know who else to call" Lucas  
  
said as Peyton went back to her car. She drove to the store and grabbed  
  
the most effective looking pregnancy test and went to pay" excuse me  
  
miss can I go in front of you I only have one item" Peyton said to the  
  
women in front of her." Sure of course you can .oh hi Peyton" Karen  
  
said turning around she noticed the pregnancy test and gave Peyton a  
  
look" oh no its not for me its for a friend "Peyton said quickly Karen  
  
nodded and let her pass in front but Peyton sensed that Lucas's Mom  
  
didn't believe her but she didn't want to tell her that she might be  
  
expecting a grandchild soon nor did she comment about the items of  
  
champagne and whipped cream Karen held. She paid for the test and  
  
drove back to the river court. Brooke went into the bathroom then came  
  
back with the stick. Lucas paced back and forth while they waited the  
  
five minutes for the test to tell them if Brooke was pregnant or not.  
  
Peyton wanted to pace too but she sat next to Brooke trying to keep her  
  
calm "your pacing isn't helping "Brooke said to Lucas but he ignored  
  
her and the timer that Peyton had also brought rung making Lucas freeze  
  
in his pacing "I don't want to look will you look for me "Brooke asked  
  
Peyton. Peyton picked up the stick and looked at the color then at the  
  
box "well? "Lucas asked "looks like your having a baby" Peyton said  
  
giving Brooke a weak smile "no it cant be "Brooke said grabbing the  
  
box and stick "oh my God" Brooke said seeing that Peyton was right "so  
  
what do I do now I can't take care of a baby alone" Brooke said starting  
  
to cry "you wont be alone Brooke I'm going to be with you every step of  
  
the way and after too"Lucas said hugging her. Brooke seeing that they  
  
needed a moment alone, turned to leave "Peyton wait where are you  
  
going?" Brooke asked when she saw her leaving "I think you guys need  
  
to be alone, plus I gotta get back I told dad Id be back in ten minutes  
  
he'll be worried" Peyton said "all right thanks Peyton" Lucas and  
  
Brooke said as she left. She turned back and smiled then headed for her  
  
car tears falling down her face.  
  
*Brooke is pregnant ive lost Luke yet again *  
  
*************************************************  
  
"look Jake I want to see my daughter and I want to be with you, we were  
  
good together "Nikki pleaded "no Nikki I promised myself after you left  
  
that I would never let jenny meet such a cold hearted deserter formally  
  
known as her mother" Jake said reaching to slam the door "Jake wait!  
  
"Nikki called out. Jake turned around "please I still love you Jake please  
  
let me in " Nikki again pleaded" well I don't love you" he said  
  
slamming the door. Nikki immediately lost her cool and started to bang  
  
on the door giving up she yelled out" I'm going to see my daughter Jake,  
  
I'm not leaving tree hill till I do "she said walking away. On the other  
  
side of the door Jake watched her leave through the peephole" your not  
  
going to see Jenny I'll leave town before I let you see, let alone hold my  
  
daughter "he said walking over to his daughters crib "don't worry  
  
Jenny daddy will protect you" he said kissing her on the forehead. He  
  
then noticed the picture that Peyton had sketched of Jenny and he  
  
decided to give her a call.  
  
***************** Sawyer residence**************************  
  
When Peyton got home she saw that her dad still wasn't home so she  
  
went to her room and cried a little she was happy Lucas wasn't going to  
  
abandon Brooke like Dan did Karen but she still had feelings for Luke  
  
and knew they would always have a connection. She decided to paint  
  
instead of drawing but couldn't find her paint Set. Then she remembered  
  
she had redecorated her room and that she could have put the stuff in a  
  
box in the attic she went into the attic and noticed a few boxes that she  
  
knew belonged to her dad. She got curious when a particular box marked  
  
high school stuff sparked her eye she went over to it and opened it.  
  
Inside were a yearbook and some letters she picked up the yearbook and  
  
read what was on it Walker High 1975-1976 "What? I thought dad went  
  
to hill high "she said puzzled by this yearbook it couldn't have been her  
  
mothers cause she had gone to tree hill high .she opened up the yearbook  
  
and found the autograph pages she saw a lot of messages from a person  
  
who signed using FS she then turned to her fathers picture and next to  
  
his encircled by a heart was a girl with brownish hair and FS was signed  
  
again with her fathers initials LS. She found that strange she looked  
  
inside of the box and pulled out a picture of a blonde little girl that  
  
looked like her and on the back there was a message Peyton read it aloud  
  
"dear Larry I thought you might want a picture of your daughter her  
  
names charity" Peyton gasped I have a sister!"  
  
A/n: what do you think so far like it hate it please tell us by reviewing this is my first one tree hill and crossover  
  
Thanks to my co writer lildreamer09 for editing it  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	2. questions and answers

A/n: here's chapter two thanks to: tardychick06, wilzgrl06 (I'm class of 06 too) MahoganyMiss and blackcats107 thanks for reviewing we hope you like this chapter  
  
Quick note: ive made a change in this story Peyton's mom didn't die in a car crash she died of cancer I also don't know what state tree hill is set in so lets just say its in Massachusetts which is close to Maine without further notes from me here's chap 2  
  
Chapter two: questions and answers  
  
"I have a sister!" Peyton gasped she couldn't believe it this  
  
couldn't be her dad couldn't have cheated on her mom not while  
  
she was sick she had to find answers. She decided to look  
  
through the box to see what else was inside when she heard a  
  
voice" Peyton I'm home where are you?" Larry called out " I'm  
  
in the attic, dad can you come here for a second?" Peyton asked  
  
her father " sure, let me just set my brief case down" he yelled  
  
back he climbed up the stair and saw Peyton " what no. hi dad  
  
how was your day " he asked Peyton " oh sorry , hi dad how was  
  
your day and by the way who's charity?" Larry was taken aback  
  
by this question " what did you say?" he asked hoping he hadn't  
  
heard what he though he heard. " I said who Is charity according  
  
to this it seems that she's my sister" Peyton said throwing the  
  
picture at him " how could you cheat on mom and while she was  
  
sick, how could you" Peyton said starting to cry as the memories  
  
of watching her mother slowly die came back to her "Peyton I  
  
didn't cheat on your mom let me explain" her dad begged but  
  
she cut him off " what so you can lie to me again I thought you  
  
went to tree hill high why do you have a year book that says  
  
walker high and what the hell does FS stand for its all over your  
  
yearbook " Peyton said pissed that her father wasn't who she  
  
thought he was " sit down and let me explain" he said "alright  
  
I'm listening " she said sitting down on an old dining room chair  
  
" I did go to tree hill but not until the middle of my junior year ,  
  
I spent most of my high school life at Walker high in Walker,  
  
New Hampshire " he explained " how come you never told me  
  
you lived in New Hampshire ?" Peyton asked, " because I didn't  
  
think it was important" Larry replied " it obviously was  
  
important because that's where you met this FS person who you  
  
still haven't told me what those initials stand for " Peyton  
  
retorted. Larry sighed " her name was faith Standish and we  
  
were in love " he said " so you did cheat on mom " Peyton  
  
accused " no Peyton it was before I met your mother, charity is  
  
older than you" Larry answered " how much older" Peyton said  
  
still not believing that her father didn't cheat on her mother "  
  
about six years " her father replied " did mom know about her "  
  
Peyton asked getting really upset " well" he started "well?" "  
  
Yes, your mother knew but...." Larry hesitated " but what dad  
  
quit beating around the bush it wont help to leave out anything "  
  
Peyton said " your mom knew that Faith and I were involved  
  
and that she got pregnant but I told her the baby died at birth "  
  
Larry explained " apparently not dad why did you lie to her "  
  
Peyton said " I didn't, well not in the beginning anyway. You  
  
see faiths parents didn't approve of our relationship so when she  
  
got pregnant they took her out of walker high and put her in a  
  
school for catholic pregnant teenagers about two towns over  
  
from walker, I got a call six months later from her mother saying  
  
the baby had died an hour after birth I was devastated and  
  
wanted to go see faith but my parents wouldn't allow it " Larry  
  
said. Peyton calmed a bit feeling sorry for her dad " why didn't  
  
Gran and Grandpa let you go see her " Peyton asked " because  
  
faiths parents were really religious I mean really religious and  
  
your Gran and grandpa thought they were in a cult so they didn't  
  
want me anywhere near faith for fear that I would get sucked in  
  
so after I repeatedly attempted to find faith grandpa moved us to  
  
tree hill " he replied Peyton began to see her grandparents in a  
  
new light she couldn't believe they would move her father to  
  
another state to keep him away from his girlfriend . " When did  
  
you find out that the baby wasn't dead " Peyton asked " when  
  
faith sent me the picture of her, it came with a note saying that  
  
her mother lied when she told me that her baby had died and that  
  
she was told I wanted nothing to do with the baby" he said  
  
clasping his hands together and hanging his head " why didn't  
  
you tell mom or try to find your daughter " Peyton said losing  
  
the compassion for her father " well I was married to your  
  
mother and then you were born." Peyton cut him off " so that  
  
gave you the right to abandon your illegitimate daughter and lie  
  
to your wife and daughter about your past " Peyton screamed "  
  
Peyton calm down." He said, " no dad I can't believe you would  
  
do that your always talking about how Dan Scott was wrong to  
  
abandon Lucas but.... But your just like him and I gotta get out  
  
of here you make me sick" she said storming out of the attic and  
  
out the front door slamming it as she exited. Her cell rang right  
  
as she reached her car " this is Peyton " she said answering her  
  
phone "oh hey Jake I was just about to call you, do you need me  
  
to watch jenny tonight " she said as she started her car and drove  
  
out of the driveway " yeah, ok Ill be right over, bye " she hung  
  
up her phone and drove to Jake  
  
****************************************************  
  
Jake dialed Peyton's number and listened to it ring twice before  
  
hearing her voice as she picked up the phone " hey Peyton its  
  
Jake, no I don't need you to baby sit jenny but I was wondering  
  
if you wanted to hang out again get some pizza or Chinese, ok  
  
see you in a few, bye" Jake hung up the phone and dialed the  
  
number for pizza hut as he got off the phone Peyton arrived  
  
"hey" Jake said as he opened the door " hey Jake " she replied  
  
giving him a weak smile and walking in " so where's jenny " she  
  
asked walking over to the couch and sitting down " she's asleep  
  
, the pizza should be here in a few minutes you wanna watch a  
  
movie." He asked " can we talk I really need to tell somebody I  
  
don't know what to think " Peyton said smile dropping " yeah,  
  
sure, what's wrong are you ok" Jake asked concerned " its my  
  
dad..." Peyton started " is he ok did something happen is he hurt  
  
"Jake asked when he saw the sad expression on her face " no,  
  
he's not hurt but I found out that he lied to me and my mom  
  
about something very important In his past, he had a daughter  
  
with his high school girlfriend he claims he thought the baby  
  
had died but after he supposedly found out she was alive he did  
  
nothing he abandoned his own daughter my. my sister " Peyton  
  
said bursting into tears . Jake pulled her into a hug to try to calm  
  
her "shhh its ok " he said rubbing her back, just then the door  
  
bell rang "that's probably the pizza if your not hungry we could  
  
just talk some more, if you want " Jake said as she pulled away  
  
from the hug "no I'm still hungry I'm sorry to dump my  
  
problems on you, when you have your own problems with Nikki  
  
" Peyton said wiping her eyes " its ok, talking and hanging out  
  
with you makes me forget about all that stuff " Peyton blushed  
  
as he got up to answer the door . Jake opened the door but  
  
instead of the pizza man standing in front of him there stood  
  
Nikki holding a box of pizza" I told the pizza guy Id give you  
  
the pizza I even paid him, so lets go inside and eat " Nikki said  
  
trying to get inside Jake blocked her "what do you think your  
  
doing Nikki " Jake said with an annoyed look on his face "  
  
trying to get inside so I can have a dinner with my family, now  
  
quit being a sour puss and let me in " she said trying to get past  
  
him. Jake shook his head and they started to argue and yell back  
  
in forth. Peyton heard jenny crying picked her up and walked  
  
over to the door to see what was happening " Jake what's going  
  
on " Peyton said as she approached the door holding jenny "  
  
Nikki!" "Peyton!" they said spitting each other's names out like  
  
poison " I believe that's our pizza " Peyton said handing jenny to  
  
Jake and snatching the pizza box from Nikki " actually b**** I  
  
paid for it so its mine " Nikki retorted " fine Nikki take the pizza  
  
and leave " Jake said then Peyton handed it back " ok if that's  
  
what you want don't say I didn't warn you " Nikki said as she  
  
handed an envelope to Jake. " I'll see you soon jenny " Nikki  
  
said as she walked away "no you wont " Peyton yelled after her  
  
" I'm not so sure about that " Jake said as he read the contents "  
  
what do you mean, " Peyton asked " Nikki's suing me for  
  
custody of jenny"  
  
************************** Harmony, Maine **********  
  
Charity sat in her room thinking about what had happened in the  
  
past two months the triangle with Kay and Miguel, Maria dying  
  
and recently her aunt grace choosing David and moving with  
  
him to Italy. That had been her breaking point she hardly came  
  
out of her room anymore except to go to school, eat and freshen  
  
up. Her thoughts drifted to her mother " things were much  
  
simpler when it was just you and me mom " she said as she  
  
began to cry " why did you have to leave, why did you let me go  
  
to that carnival if I had never gone I wouldn't have met Miguel "  
  
charity sighed " I wish things would change I have no family left  
  
here that cares about me Jessica hates me for sleeping with  
  
Reese, Kay blames me for Maria's death. Sam has been ignoring  
  
me since he and ivy started dating and Miguel I cant even look  
  
at him" charity sighed again and heard a knock on her door "  
  
charity its ivy " ivy said knocking on the door " what do you  
  
want " charity yelled. Ivy came in the room " Sam and I have  
  
been talking and we've decided to get married " ivy exclaimed "  
  
so, what does this have to do with me " charity said rudely "  
  
well we think that its time you move out Sam and will be  
  
starting the family we couldn't have because I was forced to  
  
marry Julian and we wont have room for you " ivy said " so your  
  
just going to throw me out " charity yelled " well with the way  
  
you've been acting Sam thinks you will cause me stress which  
  
will hurt the baby we simply cant take that risk, and Sam doesn't  
  
have any obligation to you, you aren't even his real niece seeing  
  
how grace and him weren't really married" " how can you be  
  
pregnant your so old" charity asked ivy sneered " I'm not that  
  
old and you know what we were going to give you a week to  
  
pack your stuff but because of your smart remark you have till  
  
Thursday the 12th " ivy said leaving the room " but tomorrows  
  
the 12th " charity said looking at her calendar " well you should  
  
have thought of that before you lipped off to me " ivy said  
  
leaving the room " damn her " charity said as she started to pack  
  
her things "where will I go. Would Sam really throw me out in the cold? "  
  
A/n: thanks for reading this chapter let me know if you want us to include other passion charc. Also I will be changing the category of this story to passions so if searching look in passions not one tree hill its still a crossover though Don't forget to review Ciao  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	3. decisions choices and confrontations

Authors Note: This is a one tree hill cross over with Passions. it was originally a co written story but I'm no longer in touch with my co writer and I decided to revise this chapter and possibly others before I upload the newest chapter. 

Thanks to the following who reviewed the last chap:  
OTHlover04, Kiki, mahogany miss, Blackcats107 and  
tardychick06 I appreciated your wonderful reviews

Chapter 3: decisions choices and confrontations

Haley was sitting on a bench talking with Nathan at lunch when she saw Lucas walking over with a worried expression.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Nathan I'll be back"

Hailey got up and walked over with Lucas to a secluded area under a tree. Nathan looked suspiciously at Lucas and followed after them.

"Luke, what do you want to talk about?"

Haley asked wondering what was wrong with him. She hadn't seen him this worried since he broke his arm when they were kids, he had been so afraid to tell his mom how it happened.

"We were a little busy, "Nathan said appearing next to them

"well this is important "

Lucas said turning to look at Nathan then proceeded to walk away while holding on to Hailey's arm , but Nathan stepped in the way glaring at Lucas.

"Look Nathan I know you're her boyfriend but this  
doesn't concern you so leave so I can talk to her …. Alone"

Lucas said anger clearly in his voice. They then started to argue, which turned physical. Luke threw a punch and Nathan fell.

"STOP!"

Hailey yelled as she watched them fight. She grabbed a hold of Lucas to stop him from hitting Nathan again.

"Just stop it, " she said much calmer.

"I'm sorry but he just pisses me off "

Nathan said turning to her, but she just gave him a disappointed look, before turning back to Lucas

"Luc...what happened"

"I'll talk to you later hales" Lucas said storming off,

"Lucas, wait!"

but it was too late he was already gone.

"What is wrong with him, and can't you two get along for one second" she yelled at Nathan

"I'm sorry, Haley, I promise to try to get along with Lucas for you"

He said trying kissing her, but she stopped him.

"I'd like to see that first"

she said walking away from him in search of her best friend

&&&&&&&&&Lucas POV&&&&&&&&&&&

He couldn't believe what a jerk Nathan was, ok maybe he could believe it. All he wanted to do was talk to Hailey and get some advice on what he should do about Brooke.

After he told her he would be there for her and the baby and Peyton left, Brooke's smile faded and she walked away from him. He hadn't spoken to her since. It seemed she pretended that everything was ok because Peyton was there. Maybe he could get Peyton to talk to her for him since they were friends again.

As he was walking he looked to the left and saw Brooke sitting on a bench, crying. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Brooke, you okay"? he asked

She just looked at me with her sad brown eyes.

"No, I'm crying of course I'm not alright" Brooke whispered.

"What is it?" he asked out of concern.

"When I told my parents that I was pregnant they called me a slut and kicked me out"

She cried,

"I'm so sorry, you could stay with me I'm sure my mom won't mind" he offered without thinking.

"Are you kidding me , don't pretend that you give a damn about me or this baby, how do I know your not going to do what Dan did, I gave my heart to you but you just tore it out. So Lucas Scott don't you dare try to act all sincere because that's not what its going to take for me to trust you again. "

Brooke yelled as she got up and walked away from him

"DAMMIT!"

Lucas cursed out loud making several heads turn and stare his way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the confrontation with Nikki, Jake and Peyton hung out, but both were trying to hide their anxiety for their troubles, which they both failed at doing. After the movie was over Peyton said goodbye and left .the next day after some careful thinking she decided to take action, while Jake decided to walk over and see how she was doing.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she packed her suitcase.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were ok, why are you packing"

Jake asked as he sat down on Peyton's bed. Peyton didn't answer but changed the subject.

"So where's jenny?"

She asked as she put more things into the suitcase.

"She's with my mom, what's up Peyton where are you going "

Jake asked putting his hand on hers. Peyton sighed then spoke,

"I've decided to leave tree hill and search for my sister "

she explained.

"Are you sure you want to do this, there's school and what about your dad does he know"

Jake asked, Peyton frowned then spoke.

"I haven't spoken to him since I found out, I still can't believe  
it Jake, how could my dad lie about something like this"

Peyton cried as she sat on her bed lying back trying to block his sight of her overflowing eyes, but they just flowed out despite her effort to keep them in.

"Peyton, don't cry" Jake said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Thanks Jake, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm going to really miss jenny and you"

Peyton said looking into his eyes. Jake looked down as if he were thinking

"what if you didn't have to miss us ?"

he said suddenly. Peyton's frown turned into a confused look,

"what do you mean?" she asked sitting up.

"Jenny and I could go with you, Nikki's not going to give up on this custody battle for Jenny …I can't lose my daughter, and I bet you could use the company "

"Jake, are you sure, what about your parents and basketball " Peyton said.

"I won't tell them plus with me gone they won't have to worry about so many bills, as for basketball it's just a hobby Whitey will understand, right now jenny is all I want to have to worry about "

"Alright….. if your sure, I'm leaving tomorrow meet me at the river court at 5 am "

Jake nodded and headed for the door

"Oh and…. Jake if you want to back out I'll understand either way I'll be there "

He nodded again and left.

"I hope you'll be there" she whispered

She smiled to herself as she continued to pack

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harmony

Charity put the last article of clothing in and closed her suitcase. She checked the drawers to see if she had left anything. The first two drawers were empty but when she came to the third drawer what she saw made her want to cry, a picture of her and Miguel when they had first started dating. She looked closer at the picture and noticed someone in the far back corner of the picture, she squinted and saw that it was Kay watching the two with a scowl on her face.

_I can't believe I was so naïve she was out to ruin our  
relationship from the beginning. _

_"Well Kay you got your wish you tore Miguel and I apart and your own family too" _

She turned the picture over and slammed the drawer shut, then pulled out the handle of her suitcase and rolled it through her bedroom door way down the stairs and out the door. She stopped and looked back at the house, and the painful memories it held, one last time before getting into her car and driving off.

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review, no flames but I do accept constructive criticism.

-P.Rom


	4. journeys begin

A/n: sorry I haven't updated in awhile but ive been busy with school but fortunately school is over so I will be able to write more frequently we hope you like this chapter  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Leyton: I'm sorry but I like jayton and will not be changing it I hope you continue to read this and I could give you a brief history on passions if you like thanks for reviewing  
  
OTHlover04: I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing  
  
Mahogany miss: thanks for reviewing and taking interest in many of my stories you rock  
  
OTHgrl618: thank you for reviewing I love both shows too let me know what other passions character you like That you would want me to include  
  
Tardychick06: thank you for your enthusiastic review here's the next chapt there's no naley but I promise to have some in the next chapt enjoy  
  
A/n: with out further comments, notes, etc. here's chap 4  
  
Chapter 4: journeys begin  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
That was the sound Peyton awoke to at 4:15 am she yanked the plug out of the wall to turn off her alarm clock then she hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She clicked a few buttons on her computer than slowly crept downstairs to make sure he dad was still asleep. She then went back upstairs snatched a few pages from the printer than went to her fathers room suitcase in hand she took one of the papers and taped it to his door she reread it before turning to leave.  
  
_Hey dad,  
  
I know when you wake up, realize I'm gone, and read this you'll be pretty pissed at me I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'm coming back I have to leave for reasons you wouldn't understand don't worry about me I'm going to be extra careful and I'm not alone I'll call you when I get where I'm going don't try to look for me just trust me when I say I will come back and I am safe I love you dad  
  
-Peyton  
_  
She took a last look at her house and walked over to the car. She headed for the river court but stopped, turned around and headed for the other direction. she had to make one more stop before going to meet Jake  
  
---------------------- Jake's pov--------------------  
  
I awoke to see the dark night still hovering in the sky I threw water on my face before quickly putting a jersey shirt and jeans on. I changed Jenny then set her down to pack her baby bag and a backpack of clothes for her. Sticking a pacifier in her mouth I placed her in her carrier where she soon fell back to sleep. I made sure I had extra bottles and formula for her then I slowly walked down the stairs, as to not wake my parents. I wrote a note and placed it on the fridge where I knew would be the first place they'd look after finding me and Jenny gone. for an idea of where I might have gone, it being the system we used since I was ten on letting each other know the others whereabouts  
  
_Dear mom and dad,  
  
I know I shouldn't leave like this, but this is the only way I can protect Jenny from Nikki thank you so much for being here for me and helping out with Jenny I know its been just as hard on you with having to pay extra bills and all I cant tell you where I'm going nor do I know when I will return but know this, that I will be safe and am not traveling alone I'll contact you when we reach our destination I love you mom take care dad  
  
-Jake  
  
_I posted the letter with a magnet picture of Jenny and me and before walking out to my car I grabbed jenny's favorite stuffed animal and Peyton's keys from the mobile I had a feeling they would come in handy. I made sure Jenny was secure in her car seat before slipping into the driver's seat and driving out of the driveway. looking back at his daughter he said  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing "  
  
With that said he drove towards the river court  
  
-------------------Lucas's POV-------------------  
  
I awoke to a light knock on my back door I looked outside then I looked at the clock 3: 53 am. Who the hell would be knocking this early in the morning? I walk to the door and open it to see Brooke standing there.

"Brooke? Its almost 4 am what are you doing here "

"Is your offer to move in still available "  
  
She looked at me sadness clearly in her face I let her in and closed the door behind her as she walked over to my bed and sat down.

" What happened did you and Peyton get into an argument"

I asked since I was surprised to see her after she blew up at me earlier I figured she would have stayed at Peyton's.

"I went to see Peyton after I packed up all my stuff but she wasn't home so I've been wandering around for hours and it was getting really cold so I came here I didn't want anything to happen to the baby "

I looked at Brooke I could see how scared and alone she felt I promised her that I would care for this baby and I plan to keep my promise.

"Of course the offer still stands I told you when you first found out I would be here for you and our child and I meant it I wont be like Dan our child will have a loving father and mother "

Brooke looked at me uncertain then nodded.

"Its going to be ok we can do this I'll be there all the way and after "

I pulled her into a hug and was surprised that she didn't pull away from me. I hope we can do this Jake did it I'm sure I can handle it, cant I? Oh what a journey that would begin.

Peyton's pov  
  
There I stood in front of Brooke's front porch I knew it was early but I figured her parents wouldn't be home as usual but boy was I shocked when Brooke's mother answered the door.  
  
" Who the hell are you and what are you doing knocking on my door this early in the morning"  
  
I hesitated before speaking I could tell Mrs. Davis was angry by her tone and maybe a little drunk by the stench her breath gave off  
  
"I'm Peyton, Brooke's best friend, I'm sorry Mrs. Davis for coming by so early but I really need to talk to Brooke."  
  
I watched her face grow even angrier as I mentioned Brooke's name.  
  
"Well the little slut isn't here, now if you would excuse me I would like to get back to bed "  
  
She moved to close the door but I blocked it I wondered where Brooke could be if she wasn't home she would either be at my house.  
  
"Mrs. Davis please wait, do you know where she went "  
  
I felt so sorry for Brooke right then living with a mother who was a drunk and clearly neglected her and a father who was never home.  
  
"I don't know but she isn't here because we kicked her out. The little slut, probably doesn't even know who the bastard she's carrying father is "  
  
"Oh um, if she comes back by any chance to pick up more stuff can you give this to her "  
  
I handed her mom an envelope she snatched it then slammed the door in my face. I sighed and quickly looked at my watch realizing I was late to meet Jake I hopped in my car and headed straight, without looking back to the river court  
  
Jake's pov  
  
I stood at the river court waiting for Peyton. She was 20 minutes late I began to worry that she had changed her mind. I still had my cousin in Savannah I could go to, to get away from Nikki.  
  
"Where is she "  
  
I thought out loud looking around while holding jenny's carrier, I had dumped my car near a friend's house that was close to the river court and had expected her to be there before jenny and me.  
  
"Looking for me "  
  
I turned to see Peyton walking towards me I smiled and walked toward her  
  
"I thought you decided against coming"  
  
I said, as we were inches from each other. I looked her over she was wearing a simple but cute jean T-shirt outfit. I was so glad I decided to go with her. I hoped she was too  
  
" No when I decide something its permanent no going back plus I wouldn't wanna miss driving around with you two "  
  
She flashed a smile as she took jenny's carrier and headed to the car I watched her walk all the while talking to jenny she was such a natural I know she'd make a great mother some day I was awakened from my reverie by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hey, you coming or not "  
  
I smiled and jogged to the car. I got in the front passenger seat and checked the back to make sure jenny was seated properly. Then Peyton turned to me before we got ready to drive off  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep, New Hampshire here we come "  
  
And with those last words spoken by us we began our journey in search of family and escape.

A/n: did you like it hate sorry there wasn't any charity pov in this chap there will definitely be some in the next chapter along with some naley and maybe Keith/Karen and since you have been awesome with reviews here's some spoilers for the next chapt

Spoiler's: Lucas and Brooke tell Karen about the pregnancy, Trouble stirs in harmony and Jake and Peyton arrive in new Hampshire where something bad occurs

A/n2: thank you don't forget to review  
  
-RMSOBlue


	5. tellings, setbacks and memories

A/n: I know its been awhile but I'm back I hope you like this chapter

Thanks to: Cmm-is-mine: I love both shows too thanks for the wonderful review

Mahogany miss: thanks for the review if you want I can email you a brief background on one tree and its characters

Chanlenbr5: thanks for your continuous reviews of this and some of my other stories

Chapter 5: telling's ,setbacks and memories

&&&&&& Lucas's house &&&&&&

" Luke, you up yet I made breakfast and I'm going to go se…"

Karen Roe stopped in mid sentence when she walked into her son's room and saw Brooke Davis who she knew as her son's ex trying to open the back door in quite a hurry.

"mom, I can explain"

" You better ,now get dressed and meet me in the kitchen we need to talk"

she looked at Brooke

"both of you"

Karen walked out of her son's room shaking her head. She was sick and tired of the way he had been acting lately so irresponsible so unlike himself she wondered what he'd done now and what it had to do with Brooke.

Lucas walked out a few minutes later with Brooke tailing behind him. Karen motioned for both to sit down as she stood.

"explain"

" mom ,I think you should sit down for this "

Karen started to feel uncomfortable she knew her son and couldn't help but feel whatever he had to tell her was something big. Something that might hurt her or change there lives.

"ok now I'm scared ,what's wrong"

"mom, I don't know how to tell you this but Brooke is pregnant and her parents kicked her out when they found out"

Brooke looked away shamefully. while Karen stood in shock she had stopped listening after the word pregnant

she didn't know what to do and she didn't realize that she raised her hand and slapped Lucas hard on the face.

He grabbed his face while Brooke stood in shock at what Karen had done.

" Luc I'm sorry "

she said realizing her actions. She tried to touch his face but he moved away hurt and ashamed .

there was silence between the three until Karen spoke

" do you know for sure , that….that she's pregnant"

" well , we took a pregnancy test and it was positive"

" but home pregnancy test aren't always correct I think you should see the doctor to know for sure than we'll go from there"

" Thank you Mrs. Roe "

She gave Brooke a hug then hugged Lucas she hope'd to god that they would be able to get through this.

&&&&& New Hampshire &&&&&

A bus pulled to a stop and several people got off. When most of the front rows were clear a blond girl carrying a baby carrier and a tall boy with blackish brownish hair walked off the bus.

" I can't believe we're here already"

Jake said as he looked around . they were in the town of barns dale which was an hour away from Walker.

The town was pretty small , there was a gas station a small grocery ,and other various little shops .

Jake's thoughts went from his surroundings to the day before.

After they left the river court, they drove to the next town, parked the car in a vacant lot and got on a Grey Hound bus to New Hampshire.

They didn't have enough money to get them directly to walker so they decided to get to the city as close as they could to walker, which was barns dale.

Jake was broken from his reverie by Peyton's voice who had offered to change jenny and had come back from the bathroom.

"Jake!"

"Jake!"

" Huh sorry , what's wrong "

" I forgot my pocket book with my money in it on the bus and the bus just left" she said panicky

" Peyton calm down I have some cash and don't you have an emergency credit card"

"Yeah but I think it was in it.. wait"

she dug through her pocket and pulled out a visa card

" thank you dad"

" huh"

Jake looked at her quizzically

" when I was little I used to forget my backpacks and purses on seats and stuff when we used to go places so my dad told me to put the most important stuff in a tight sealed pocket "

"oh "

" so where do we go from here we're an hour from walker'

"oh on my way to the bathroom I saw a sign for car rental"

" really , that's great who would of thought a small town like this would have a car rental '

" I know , and its not that expensive either, plus they have a chain in walker so we don't have to come back here to return it "

" well what are we waiting for lets go "

and with that said the walked toward the rental place.

&&&&& harmony &&&&&&

in harmony there was also a bus that had just arrived several people got off and the last to get off was a women she had long brown hair and carried a brown backpack and a small pull along suitcase .

she looked around taking in her surroundings before pulling out a cell phone and talking briefly on it before hanging up.

There was a neutral expression on her face that hadn't changed at all during the phone call.

She placed her phone inside her pocket and walked through the bus station and out where she hailed a cab got in and handed the driver a piece of paper.

He read it then nodded before driving off.

&&&elsewhere in harmony &&&&&

charity stood at the entrance to the B&B after asking to stay with various harmony residents , who all said no, she ended up there at her aunts old business. she went up to the check in counter and got a small single room.

Then proceeded to by a drink from a vending machine in the corner before dragging her suitcase to her room.

She walked down a series of hallways before coming to room 318 . she opened it put her suitcase inside and took in her surroundings.

There was a small bed in the far-left corner of the bed and small lamp table next to it. there was a small bathroom and closet and a TV with VCR and a radio next to it. She turned the radio on and sat on the bed . and thought about miguel as a song came on.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

She thought back to how hard she had tried to make it work but things were just to complicated with Kay and Maria.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"oh Miguel"

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

" I loved you so much"

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

She thought back to her wedding day when she found out that Kay was pregnant by Miguel and how he lied and hurt her.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"Why Miguel? Why?"

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Tears started to fall as she remembered the good times and the bad times during their relationship.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

" there was no happy ending for me and you Miguel just an ending"

she turned off the radio and curled up on the bed trying to sleep her troubles away.

A/n: I know its been awhile but I've been busy I hope you liked this chapter the song I used is happy ending by Avril Lavigne I love that song and I knew I had to use it in one of my stories. Please R n R I'm not sure when I will update again it depends on the feedback

-RMSOBlue


	6. appointements,tales from the past and a

heres chapter 6 enjoy

thanks to:

MahoganyMiss and chanelnmbr5

MahoganyMiss - heres a summary of one tree hill

summary : Aside from a love for hoops, it would seem that Lucas (Chad Michael Murray, Dawson's Creek, Gilmore Girls), House Of Wax) and Nathan (James Lafferty, Emeril) are two young men with little in common, but they are bound by the dark secret that they share the same father.  
Arrogant and assured, Nathan is the star of the high school basketball team and hails from a wealthy family. Quiet and driven, Lucas is the only child of a single working mom. He is also a legendary playground basketball player.

After growing up on opposite sides of the tracks in the same small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, the two boys' lives suddenly collide when a twist of fate puts Lucas on Nathan's high school basketball team and the half-brothers compete, not only for control of the court, but also for the heart of Nathan's beautiful girlfriend Peyton Sawyer (Hilarie Burton, MTV's TRL).

Lucas' transition into Nathan's world creates an instant love triangle. Peyton is an intensely private and sensitive girl. She is a gifted artist, but for now, she keeps her art hidden from the world. Although she is Nathan's girlfriend, she quickly feels a connection to Lucas. Peyton lost her mother at a young age and, like Lucas, she knows the pain of growing up without a parent. She and Lucas both see the world from an outsider's point of view.

Nathan is painfully aware of the rapport between Peyton and Lucas, and it doesn't take him long to notice that Lucas' best friend, Haley (Bethany Joie Lenz), is an unusual and intriguing girl. Because of her close friendship with Lucas, Haley finds herself suddenly forced to deal with this strange new world of wealth and privilege.

While the teenagers struggle to find their places in the world, the adults in Tree Hill are dealing with the residue of decisions they made years ago. Nathan's father Dan (Paul Johansson, John Q) and Lucas' mother Karen (Moira Kelly, The West Wing) were high school sweethearts. When Karen became pregnant during their senior year, she was devastated by Dan's decision to put his own life and career first. He went off to college on a basketball scholarship, leaving Karen behind to raise their son Lucas alone. When Dan's dream of a basketball career didn't work out, he returned to town with the wife he met in college and his new son, Nathan. Now a wealthy businessman and one of the biggest fish in the small pond of Tree Hill, Dan lives his basketball dreams through Nathan.

Dan's actions have had a ripple effect on many people in the town. While Karen struggled to raise Lucas without a father, she remained friends with Dan's older brother Keith (Craig Sheffer, A River Runs Through It). Keith is Lucas' biological uncle and has served as his surrogate father over the years. His connection to Lucas is complicated by his attraction to Karen, and he is haunted by the possibility that he and Karen might have ended up together - and the hope that they still could. Karen's entire adult life has been focused on her son, but now that he's taking his first steps into a new world, she knows she can't protect him anymore.

Lucas and Nathan's new rivalry on and off the court has even brought back old emotions for the grizzled basketball coach, Whitey Durham (Barry Corbin, Northern Exposure). Whitey coached Nathan's father, Dan, when he was the school's star player, and now he is coaching both of Dan's sons. He knows he is partly responsible for Dan's decision to not give up his scholarship when Karen became pregnant, and he has to juggle conflicting responsibilities and loyalties toward the two boys.

**heres additional info on the charecters in this story:**

_brooke- best friend of peyton formally slutty cheer leader who fell for lucasand had her heart broken when lucas almost slept with peyton_  
_peyton- best friend of brooke former girlfriend of nathan used to like lucas but rejected him then almost slept with him behind brookes back _  
_lucas- half brother of nathan ex- boyfriend of brooke , best friend of hailey_

_hailey- lucas's best friend nathans girlfriend she tutored nathan then fell for him_

_jake- teamate of lucas and nathan , single father of jenny ,wants to keep his daughter away from her mother_

nikki -_ abandoned jake and jenny when jenny was a few months old she tried to get jake back but failed and now is fighting to get their daughter in her custody_

_karen- lucas' mom she had recentlystarted a relationship with lucas' fathers older brother keith and in this story will be engaged to him_

_keith- he is lucas' uncle and has beena father figuire in lucas' life since lucas's real father Dan denys him he has been in love with karen since high school and recently his wish to be with her has been granted_

**I hope that info helps and if you have any questions let me know and i'll give you more info enjoy the chapter**

chapter 6:appointements,tales from the past and a search for a new beginning

" now i'm going put this gel on your stomach ,it might feel a little cold"

the doctor said as she rubbed clear gel onto brookes abdomem . then she turned on a monitor and moved a scanner like instrument over Brookes stomach.

"ok, everything looks good"

the doctor looking at the image on the screen.

" how far along am i "

Brooke asked starring at the pulsating image on the screen that was her baby.

" i'd say about 3 and a half weeks, its right there and about the size of an apple seed and will continue to grow "

the doctor said pointing to where the baby was starting to grow.

"it's so tiny"

Brooke said looking at the image . she couldn't believe it , she was going to have a baby . there was alife growing inside her. she was going to be fat and pregnat at 17and she had been kicked out of her house which means she was cutoff too and that meant no more shopping.

it was like relization hit her then and there her life would never be the same if she had this baby she'd probably have to quit school and get a job . she didn't know if she could handle it so she did what she always did when she couldn't or refused to deal she got up without thinking and ran out of the doctors office leaving a confused lucas and doctor behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X

By the time Jake , Jenny and Peyton reached the city of walker after getting lost twice it was 6:00 pm ,and they hadn't eaten since a quick stop at a gas station after they left the car rental.

Peyton was starving and she could tell Jake was too , Jenny was content and sleeping in her carseat ,she would be content after two bottles of formula and some mushed baby food.

as they passed the welcome sign they saw that walker was a fairly small town it had a couple of shops and schools and was nothing compared to tree hill.

they drove up to a diner smililar to Karen's and walked in not noticing an old women with golden brownish hair who appeared out of nowhere behind them.

pushing Jenny in her carriage they walked inside and over to a table in the corner. they picked up their menus and Peyton ordered right away a blt sandwhich a side of curly fries and a diet coke barely even glancing at that menu. Jake however took a moment to look over the menu then ordered a barbeque chicken sandwhich a small salad , and a glass of O-J.

" no fries?"

peyton asked

" i'm alergic to potato's "

"really?"

"yeah since i was five i had fries in my happy meal one day and after i had eaten mine and my older brother Steven's , my throat started to feel funny and then i couldn't breath and they rushed me to the hospital and after the swelling was down due to a shot they gave me ,and they did some blood work they found out that i'm alergic to something in the potato so no fries or potato salad for me "

he explained as they waited for the waitress to come back with their food.

"wow,were you scared?"

"no , infact the doctors exact words were and i quote' what a brave little boy you are"

Peyton laughed.

" i didn't know you had a brother , is he still in tree hill"

"no uh... he died when i was 15 ,he was driving home from one of his basketball games when a drunk driver from the other team hit his car , he was in a comma for about a week before he died, it really crushed my parents my mom might not look it but she's never really gotten over it"

"i'm sorry "

peyton said wishing she hadn't asked .she could tell that bringing back those memories were making Jake solemn, so she decided to change the subject.

" i was thinking about what we'll do after we eat, i made a list of my dads close friends from the yearbook and i thought we could track them down and maby they might know where my sister or her mother are."

Peyton said because when she tried to look up Charity or Faith the searches came up blank as if they had both dissapeared and since Walker is a small town someone was bound to know something about one of the two.

"sounds like a good plan "

Jake said as their food arrived. they both dug in and finished their food fast . after they ate Peyton went to go change Jenny while Jake went to find information about where they could stay while they were in Walker and the directions for the car rental place so they could return the car.

they gathered again at the table and a waitress came over so they could pay for the meal Peyton handed her , her credit card and in a few minutes the waitress came back with a frown on her face.

"i'm sorry miss but there was a problem with your credit card you can try another one or ,you'll have pay cash "

" what, are you sure , what exactly is the problem with it,i'm sure there's money left on it"

Peyton said confused it had worked at the rental and when they had stopped to buy things for Jenny and gas for the car ,it had a thousand dollar balance , there was no way it could be maxed out already.

" it's not the problem of money but it seems the card has been frozen , if you can't pay i'll have to call the manager"

The waitress said , she had been working here for only a few days there was no way she'd let some people try to scam her and get free food even if they had that baby with them which she doubt was really their's.

" Jake, how much cash do we have ?"

Peyton asked starting to freak out . her dad wouldn't freeze her credit card would he . would he really do that just to get her to come back . she wouldn't have left if he hadn't lied to her about the exsistance of a sibling yet alone a older half sibling .

Jake took out his wallet to reveal three dollars and the bill for the food was 10.50

" thats it i'm calling the manager , you kids can't scam me "

she said walking away but a women the same one that followed Jake and Peyton into the diner walked over to the waitress .

" i'll pay for their meal"

the women said handing the waitress a twenty

" keep the change she said "

as the waitress walked away shock on her face

" thank you so much mrs. but you didn't have to do that"

"it's no problem i always like tohelp anyone i see in need ,my name is Lanora Jones "

" i'm Peyton and this is Jake"

they said introducing themselves

" and who is this little darling"

Lanora said seeing jenny

"her name is Jenny"

jake said

" is she your daughter"

"yes "

jake answered

" so what brings you three here to walker i've never seen you around here before and walkers pretty small"

" we're searching for someone"

" is there anyway i can help"

"yeah"

peyton said pulling out the picture of charity and a photocopy of faiths highschool picture .

" do you recognize either of these two"

the women took the pictures and carefully examined them .

" infact i do , thats Faith Standish and the little girl is charity Standish "

peyton looked at jake smiling happy that they had finally gotten a lead on her half sister.

" do you know where they might be , or do you have an address or phone number where we can reach either one"

peyton said bombarding Lanora with questions.

" i'm afraid i haven't seen them in awhile"

"oh"

peyton said as her hope flew out the window.

" but last i heard charity moved to another town to stay with her mothers twin sister , but her mother stayed righ her in walker, come to think of it i still have the address"

lanora said looking through her purse pulling out an old letter and handing it to jake . jake showed peyton and she read the address out loud .

" 2256 kirkland avenue , thank you so ..."

but before peyton could thank the old women she was gone and she also noticed there was money in the envelope ,just enough for a hotel.

"where did she go, excuse me ms. did you see an old women walk out "

peyton asked a passing waitress. she wondered where the old woman had gone she had wanted to thank her.

" no i didn't see anyone"

peyton and jake gave each other a 'who was that lady, where did she go' look. then jake just shrugged his shoulder and picked up jenny from her carriage.

" we should find a place to sleep than in the morning we can go to that address"

"ok"

peyton said grabbing her purse and the folded up stroller. they then walked out of the dinner and after dropping the car off at the rental center headed towards an inn they had seen earlier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

charity awoke as the sunlight streamed through her window at the B&B. she got off the bed and stretched .she then walked into the bathroom and washed her face.

today she was gonna look for job. the way she saw it ,if she was able to get a job and raise some money she could get out of harmony and never look back. she had nothing left here so there really was no reason to stay after she accumulates some money.

she grabbed a yellow book and started searching through the pages , occasionally circling an Ad here or there. it was about 12:00 when she finished . she closed the book then decided to go on a walk despite the fact that she would probably encounter other residents she didn't wish to see or rather didn't wish to see her, but at this point she really didn't care as long as it wasn't miguel she bumbed into.

she ended up walking along the warf and just stood there looking at the water and thinking about her mother . when she felt a hand on her shoulder . thinking it was miguel , she wasn't sure if she should turn around , but she did anyway.

she turned around to see theresa lopez - fitzgerald.

" theresa?"

she said confused ,why would theresa be talking to her . after all theresa is miguels older sister and was Maria's aunt . you would think the whole family would hate her like miguel and kay do.

" charity,how are you"

" i'm doing ok"

she said still confused that theresa was talking to her

" ethan told me Ivy and sam kicked you out "

"yeah"

she said not surprised this was after all a small town and news even little news traveled fast with the gossipy mouths people had on them.

" how's miguel doing"

charity said deciding to take a chance and asked about her ex

" hes still grieving ..."

"oh"

"but he misses you"

theresa said giving charity a sympathetic smile . after all she knew plenty about love and relationships especially those that went awry.

" i don't believe that , after all that i put him and kay through he would never miss me"

charity said turning away from theresa.

" trust me charity i'm his sister even though he hasn't said anything verbally i can see it in his eyes"

" no your wrong , whatever is in his eyes that feeling is for his lost baby not me , thanks for trying to cheer me up but i've got somewhere else to be "

" charity wait !"

but she had already walked away , theresa could sympathize with her all she wanted but nothing she said could make charity feel better nothing she said could bring things back to normal when her mother was alive , her aunt was in harmony and miguel and her were planning there wedding.

she sighed and continued to walk as light rain started to fall from the sky. she didn't bother to raise her hood over her head , but continued to walk and find her way back to the B&B and to her solitude.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: i'm so sorry for the long wait for this next chapter but so many things have been going on in my life including a death so you know ,i havent really been in a mood to write but i got this chapter finished and i hope you liked it please review anad i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible i have lots of ideas for the chapters to come

-P.Rom


	7. one step back, one step closer and one s

_a/n: i know its been forever but well ...life happened but i'm back and my plan is to update continue and finish all my unfinished stories without further jabber from me heres chapter seven of hidden family ties enjoy and dont forget to r&r _

_-P.Rom_

_p.s. the story about brookes childhood was made up by me _

_Chapter 7: one step back ,one step closer and one step forward _

Brooke continued to run out of the hospital building and kept on going. She didn't know where she was running to, just that she didnt want to stop . Different thougthts floated around her mind . She ran till she could run no more, looking around she saw that she had stopped at a local park. It seemed so farmilliar , but she couldnt remember why. than it suddenly came to her ,this was the park where she had first met peyton.

Growing up her parents were never around. Her mother hired a nannie three days after she was born and that nannie kept her in the house .She wasn't allowed to play outdoors with the other children. One day while nannie Judith was taking a "nap" after having had her after lunch "tea" , Brooke snuck out and made her way outside the front gate she crept along the side walk till she heard voices, she hid and watched as a man and a little curly haired blond girl walked along the side walk . The little girl said something about going to the park . Brooke, curious , decided to follow them they arrived at the park and she watched as the golden haired girl played . Then out of nowhere she called brooke over and asked if she wanted to play. Brooke hesitated at first but joined her . They exchanged names and had been friends ever since.

Brooke remembered sneaking out to play with Peyton till her parents finally noticed ,what was now the excessive drinking of the nanny, and fired her. By that time brooke was old enough to take care of herself from her weekly allowences found on the kitchen counter when she woke up, instead of a healthy breakfast like other kids had . Things were simpler then, all she and peyton worried about were getting the cutest boyfriend or new outfit ,though those were more of a priority to Brooke than to Peyton.

that was then this was now, she thought bringing her mind back to the present and her problem at hand. she was going to have a baby , she would be responsible for another life a child . who's to say she had it in her to be a good mother, one of her biggest fear was that she would somehow inherit her mothers parenting skills or lack thereof.

" i don't think i can be a mother,"

she said out loud watching children play in the park. She spotted a mother picking up her child who had fallen. The mother dusted off the child and hugged her when she started to cry. Brooke watched wishing her mother had done things like that. She couldn't remember her mother ever hugging her let alone picking her up.

" but, i don't want to get rid of it either"

She said continuing to watch. She sat there for about ten minutes when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw that it was Lucas.

" go away Lucas"

She said turning away from. She didn't...couldn't look at him not after the way she left the doctors office. he probably thought she hated him, but she didn't she was just scared .

" brooke...i know your scared that i'll hurt you again ...but i promise you i will stick by you and this baby as long as you need and want me , whatever you want to do i'm going to support you"

brooke turned toward him tears dripping down her face. somehow she knew he meant every word he had just spoken. he walked over and hugged her. she pulled away and looked at him could she really do this...could they really do this.

" Luc..."

"yeah"

" i...i wanna have this baby...but i dont know if i want to keep him or her"

" ok...um..so you want to give our baby up.."

"maby...i..."

" its ok whatever you decide "

" thank you for understanding"

" lets go home"

Lucas said putting his arm around her. They walked away from the park and got into Lucas' car.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through window lighting up the small hotel room. Peyton stirred and opened her eyes. she looked around as if confused by her surroundings then it all came back to her, she had run off with Jake to find her half sister. They were in new Hampshire and had found a lead on the whereabouts of her fathers ex- girlfriend and mother of her half sister, Faith Standish . 

Peyton glanced to her left where Jake lay sleeping. She was grateful that he had decided to come with her; she wouldn't have been able to get this far without him. Jenny, who was also on the bed stirred, opened her little eyes and looked up at Peyton and smiled. Peyton noticed how much she looked like her father she even had his gorgeous smile. She picked Jenny up, grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge and proceeded to feed her, while taking a look of the town during the day through the window.

A few minutes later, unbeknownst to Peyton, Jake woke up he yawned stretched looked around and spotted Peyton with Jenny at the window. The sun rays gleamed off her golden hair , he stood there just admiring her with his daughter till she turned around.

"hey, your awake "

"yeah, morning jenny bean"

He said kissing his daughter on her forehead. He smiled at Peyton as he observed the way she held Jenny and the content look on his little girls face.

"your so good with her "

"she's a good baby …"

There was a weird ,but not awkward silence ,as they stared at each other, Peyton put jenny down and she and Jake inched closer to each other. They were two inches apart when there was a knock on the door.

" who is it"

" room service , we have a complementary breakfast for first time guest "

Jake opened the door standing there was a girl about Peyton's age she was holding a medium sized tray that had a bowl of fruit, a small pitcher of orange juice and two plates of eggs and toast.

" thank you "

Jake said

" you welcome enjoy your breakfast and your stay"

The girl said turning to leave but Peyton stopped her.

" excuse me do you happen to know where this address is "

The girl looked at the paper and also at the picture of faith and charity .

" I don't recognize the women or the girl, but I cant tell from the numbers that ,that address should be just about the edge of town ,a couple of blocks from here"

" thats great , thank you"

" no problem and if ya'll need anymore help let me know, im Sasha by the way"

"i'm Peyton and this is Jake ,thanks for you help Sasha we appreciate it ."

Sasha noded and left the room. peyton couldnt believe it she was going to the house where he half sister lived ,she suddenly felt very nervous , her thoughts were interrupted by Jake saying something.

" huh, what did you say"

"I said why dont we eat our breakfast then go check out the address...are you ok"

" yeah im fine...just thinking about what will happen once I meet her"

jake took her hand in his and gave her one of his soothing smiles ,

"Don't worry Peyton it'll be fine "

somehome she knew he was right .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Harmony &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" thank you...click"

Charity hung up for the tenth time having to cross out another job opputurnity she couldn't take because she wasn't qualified. she sighed wondering how she was going to survive with no place to live and no job. she got up and went over to the window opening it to allow fresh air in. she took in the sea breeze breathing it in then out . She sighed again remebering the late night walks on the beach with Miguel.

she walked back over to her bed and shivered as a cold wind blew over as if an invisible hand and turned the pages of the yellow book. she stared unsure what to do as the pages kept turning then suddenly it stopped . the page it stopped on was an ad for a job at a new fashion boutique called the Pitz. charity hurried dialed the number.

" Pitz Boutique , how may i help you" a women with a slight accent said

" hello i was wondering if you had any job openings"

" yes we do , we have two sales and one managerial position ...would you like to schduele an interview"

" yes I would "

"can I have your name please"

"oh, yes its Charity...Long"

charity decided that if she was gonna start over she was going to go by her fathers name so that when everything died down no one would be able to connect her to miguel or the bennets.

" ok, Ms.long how does tommorrow at 2:30 sound"

" that sounds great thank you"

" your welcome and good luck"

charity hung up the phone feeling better than she had in awhile .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: sorry for the short chapt but i wanted to get a chapt out heres a sneakpeek for the next chapter

in chapter 8: Peyton and Jake follow the lead to the standish home and are met with dissapointment, charity has her job interview, keith and karen experience a romantic dinner and naley make up. sorry there will be no brucas in the next chapter

-P.Rom


	8. Dead ends,Surprises and Apologies

_**A/n: **I know I haven't updated in like three years but, I'm in the process of going back and finishing my unfinished stories , including this one , I only recently started watching one tree hill after stopping after they broke up Brucas, and I stopped watching passions since it moved to directv , so this will be AU and the plots will differ with what happened on passions after 2006 and what is going on with one tree hill now,because this is a earlier time line, enjoy the new chapter_

_**-Pessi Rom**  
_

_**Thanks to : ** Teri and mel for reviewing the previous chapter**  
**_

**Chapter Eight : **_ Dead ends , Surprises and Romance _

After they finished their breakfast which tasted as good as home made eggs and toast and ate the fruit, which was sweet and fresh, they grabbed their things and placed Jenny in her stroller before heading to the address they had for Faith walked two blocks and reached the street the house was on.

"It should be right over there...oh no!" Peyton said as she looked at the house numbers they the house should have been was a bunch of burnt wood, that had once resembled a house.

"Are you sure this is the house?" Jake asked thinking maybe they were looking at the wrong address.

"Yeah, according to the map this is where the address on the paper is supposed to be." Peyton said.

"I wonder what happened?" Peyton said crushed as she looked at the charred remains of the house.

"We could ask one of the neighbors, they should know what happened?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah..." Peyton said trying to stay positive,this was supposed to be their big lead to find her sister.

They walked down the street to the next house, they walked up to the door and Jake knocked. They waited as they heard footsteps approaching the door,which opened to reveal a middle aged brown haired woman, she looked curiously at the young couple and baby on her doorstep.

"Can I help you?" She asked wondering what they needed.

"Hi, I'm Peyton and this is Jake, we were wondering if you could tell us what happened to the house up the street?" Peyton said.

"You talking about the Standish house?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, did you know Faith and her daughter Charity." Peyton asked ,showing the woman the picture of Charity.

"No, I moved in after the house burned down,but Becca at 236, two houses down, she might know." The woman said.

"Thanks." Peyton said then they turned and headed toward the house the woman had pointed out.

They reached the house and walked up the porch steps to the front door,Jake knocked, and they again waited as they heard footsteps approach the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman a little bit older than them, that they assumed was Becca, said, as she opened the door.

"Yeah, we were told you could tell us about what happened at the Standish house." Peyton said.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Becca said suspicious of the strangers on her porch.

"Because I'm looking for Charity Standish, she's my sister." Peyton said.

"Do you know what happened to their house, or where Charity and Faith Standish are now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah,come on in, I'll tell you all about what happened." Becca said,motioning for them to enter the house.

* * *

_**Harmony, Maine**_

Charity awoke, from a dream ,about Miguel, when her alarm went off. She showered and got dressed, then checked her email on a used laptop she had bought at a yard sale up the street. She deleted and spammed the junk mail,then noticed an email from _The Pitz_. She clicked on the email and read it,it was an email informing her that her interview had been moved a few hours earlier.

She was thankful, that she'd checked her email now, instead of later,because if she didn't she wouldn't have known about the new interview time and she would have missed it. Her interview was in an hour,but she wanted to get there early to make a good impression, so she quickly gathered her purse and a folder containing her resume and checked herself in the mirror before leaving her room at the B&B.

The new fashion store was within walking distance of where she was staying so she, stopped at a local coffee shop, to grab a cup and a bagel. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she saw Miguel walk past the coffee shop. The sight of him took her breath away and made certain emotions rise to surface. Before she could blink he was gone, she quickly composed herself and headed on her way.

"Can I help you?" A woman said approaching Charity, when she entered the building that would house _The Pitz._

_"_I'm Charity Long, I have an interview at eleven-thirty." Charity woman looked over a clipboard in her hand then turned to Charity.

" You're early,but we had a cancellation, so Anastasia can see you now." The woman said motioning Charity to follow her.

Charity followed the woman down a hallway, the woman stopped in front of an office,on the door was a plaque that had, _Anastasia Jones Assistant Manager_, on it. The woman said motioning for Charity to enter the room,before walking away. Charity walked into the office,where a brunette ,who was probably a few years older than Charity, sat behind a medium sized desk.

"You must be Charity Long, I'm Anastasia Jones." The women said standing to shake Charity's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Charity said trying to control her nerves as she shook Anastasia's hand , then handing her, her resume.

Anastasia took a few moments to look over Charity's resume as well as the application she had filled out when she'd walked in. She then turned to Charity to ask her some questions.

" Why do you think you want to work at _The Pitz_?" Anastasia asked.

"I've worked in retail since I was sixteen, and I know I can apply that experience here at _The Pitz_." Charity answered confidently.

Anastasia nodded,then asked Charity a few other questions, to determine how she would handle customers in certain situations. She then asked Charity some questions about some of her answers on the application,before looking over a few things then turning to Charity.

"Your resume is very impressive and based on your answers on your application I think you would make a great sales edition to _The Pitz_" Anastasia said.

"Really, thank you." Charity said standing as Anastasia stood up and shook her hand.

" We're still setting the shop up,but all our sales employees are set to start next week." Anastasia explained.

"That's fine." Charity said excited, this job would be her start to getting away from her past.

"If you have time, the owner is here, if you'd like to meet her." Anastasia said.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to meet her." Charity said. She walked with Anastasia back down the hallway and back over to the front interior of the store.

"That's her over there." Anastasia said pointing to a brunette who had her back to them. They walked over to the brunette.

"Tee,I'd like you to meet our newest sales associate." Anastasia said tapping the brunette on the shoulder.

"Charity." The brunette said when she turned around.

"Theresa." Charity said shocked to see Miguel's older sister.

* * *

Hailey was working on some math homework when she heard a knock on her closed bedroom door. She figured it was one of her parents or Lucas , so she didn't look up as she spoke, to let whoever it was, know it was ok to come in.

"Come in." Hailey.

"Can we talk?" A male voice that wasn't her dad, or Lucas, said.

"Nathan,what are you doing here?" Hailey asked surprised to see him standing here.

"I'm really sorry Hales, I shouldn't have fought with Lucas like I did, hes your best friend, I should have respected that." Nathan said.

"Yeah, you should have." Hailey said not quite ready to forgive him yet.

"I was such a jerk, I can't stand that you're mad at me,but I really am sorry, can you forgive." Nathan said pleadingly.

"I don't know." Haley said stubbornly.

"Please Hales." Nathan said giving her a puppy dog look. A look he knew Hailey couldn't resist.

"O..ok, as long as you promise no more fights with Lucas." Hailey said.

"I promise." Nathan said sitting next to her on the bed and placing his hand on hers.

"Was that the only reason you came over,to apologize?" Hailey asked as he leaned closer to her.

"No. I was hoping I'd seduce you too." Nathan said in a low deep voice. Hailey playful slapped him on his shoulder.

"Cool it Scott." Hailey said with a stern,but slightly playful voice.

"I guy can try." Nathan said,which earned him another slap, he just laughed and lay back on her bed, waiting for her to finish her homework, so they could get a bite to eat.

* * *

"So Faith died in the fire?" Peyton asked after Becca explained, what happened.

"That's what the police assume, they searched the ruins and never found her body." Becca explained.

When they'd walked into the house, Becca had motioned for them to take a seat on her leather couch,she then proceeded to tell them about what had occurred at the Standish home. Charity and her Mother Faith mostly kept to themselves,they barely left their house, except to get groceries and Charity was being home schooled by her Mother.

A few years prior, their home had suddenly caught on fire with Faith trapped inside, the Fire Marshall had investigated and ruled it an accidental electrical fire, though they never found the body , and Faith had remained missing, they'd eventually assumed she'd perished in the fire.

"What happened to Charity, do they think she died in the fire too?" Jake asked, asking the question he knew Peyton couldn't bring herself to ask .

"No. A few months before the fire, her mother sent her to another town, to stay with some relatives." Becca answered.

"Is that where she is now?" Peyton asked relieved her sister was still alive,but saddened that the girls mother, Faith, was presumed dead.

"I honestly couldn't tell you,nobody knew where Faith sent Charity, and no ones heard from her since before the fire." Becca said.

"Oh." Peyton said clearly disappointed.

" We should get going,thanks for the information." Jake said standing up with a sleeping Jenny in his arms.

"You're welcome, I wish I could you help you more,but that's all I know." Becca.

"It's ok, we appreciate what you could tell us." Peyton said standing up as well.

They said their goodbyes and headed back toward their hotel room. Peyton remained silent for a few minutes as they walked, before speaking.

"Maybe we should go home." She suddenly said.

"Why?" Jake asked confused.

"You heard Becca, no one knows where my sister is, we've reached a dead end, whats left to do,but quit." Peyton said clearly discouraged.

"We keep going, that's what we do, we can't give up yet, we _can_ find her, together." Jake said confidently.

"You're right, plus we can't go back, we have to keep Jenny from Nikki. " Peyton said running her hand over Jenny's blond curls.

"Why don't we call it a day, we can do some brainstorming and start over tomorrow. " Jake suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. I knew there was a reason I brought you along." Peyton said jokingly, Jake just smiled as they walked side by side.

* * *

_**A/n: **What do you think,let me know, I'll have another chapter up soon that will have some Brucas and Keith/Karen scenes. I will probably be ending this story at fifteen or sixteen chapters, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated, thanks again for reading.  
_

_**-Pessi Rom**_


End file.
